Do You Wanna Build A Snowman, Macau?
by IHeartGerItaAndPruHun
Summary: Based off the adorable song from "Frozen" Hong Kong tries to get Macau to build a snowman with him throughout the years, pure brotherly love and a lot of fluff! Rated K for cuteness :) Not a Crossover, just based on the song! I don't owe anything.


AN: I had this in my head for a while and I decided it was time to write it, sorry for the grammar errors but I don't know how to work my grammar check on OpenOffice :( Please enjoy the story!

BTW: Kai is Macau and Xiao is Hong Kong just in case anyone gets confused!

Lisbon, Portugal, 1843

Xiao Wang bit his lip as he jumped down from his chair, tired of listening to Portugal and England argued about trade. He slipped out to one of the large hallways of Portugal's stately manor, walking down until he spotted white frost on the window. Turning he saw that it was snowing, a unusual thing in Portugal but it was still something fun and entertaining for a little boy.

It would be a lot of fun to play in the snow, _but it be funner if there was someone else to play with_...Hong Kong thought but the problem was, he really didn't know Portugal's colonies that well except... East Timor who was practically a baby and...Kai! He did know Kai since they lived together almost their whole lives during their time with China.

But since Kai started living with Portugal, he changed, when they still lived with China, Kai would always play with him but since he started living with Portugal he always shut himself in his room and never came out when England and he came to visit.

Xiao shook himself out of his thoughts as he walked upstairs and start walking towards Kai's room, even though Kai never wanted to come out of his room, he wasn't going to give up that easily, knowing if he was persistent enough, Kai would have to come out.

"Kai?" Xiao asked asked with a rare smile and knocked on his door, hoping that today would be the day Kai would finally come out.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked, but as usual got no answer, "come on let's go outside and play." He frowned at the still quiet hallway still getting no answer. "I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you gone away..." There was still no answered, so he tried again "we used to be best buddies...and now were not...I wish you could tell me why"

Xiao smiled once more and put his lips up to the keyhole "do you wanna build a snowman...It doesn't have to be a snowman!" he added with a giggled.

The response came with a annoyed, "go away Xiao!"

The boy sprites fell with the answered but he finally murmured "okay bye," then trotted back downstairs to listen to more boring trade agreements.

LISBON, PORTUGAL, 1910

The years went by and Xiao tried to get Kai to come out of his room every time he visited Portugal's house but still got the same annoyed "go away, Xiao" but he still wasn't going to give up. Now around ten year old he bolted to Kai's room once again. Flickering the snow off his black hair as he arrived at Kai's door. "Hey, Kai do you wanna build a snowman?"

Getting the same silent answered, he tried once more "or we can ride bikes down the halls" laughing at how mad Portugal would be if they tried to pull a stunt like that but Kai didn't seemed to feel the same way since he still was getting no answered. "I'm getting really bored around here, I even started to talk to Portugal's paintings." He yelled turning to painting of a women with olive skin, wearing a read dress and expensive looking pearls around her neck. "How's it hanging Iz?" he asked it with a wink. He hope it would make Kai feel guilty enough to finally come out of his room but it still didn't do nothing.

"It's getting kind of lonely...all these empty rooms." he said running back and forth though the hallways thinking that maybe the ruckus would get Kai to come out but he found disappointment not hearing a door creek to show Kai finally coming out of his room. Trying one last approach he went back to Kai's door "just watching the hours tick by..." he lay under the cock a few meters away from Kai's room, his feet on the glass as he started clicking his tongue to make the same noises as the clock did.

After a few moments, he sighed and gave up, figuring the silence was all the answered he needed. He shuffled down the hall back to Portugal and England, pouting. Kai would eventually have to come out right? He didn't plan to stay in there every time he came over? But judging by these recent years that seemed to be all that Kai wanted.

LISBON, PORTUGAL, 1939

When Xiao reached his teenage years, he finally gave up on Kai, it was pretty obvious that he didn't want anything to do with Xiao, so why bother? Now whenever England went to Portugal's house, Xiao wasted time by talking to portraits of dead queens and kings and staring at the clock hoping to make the hours go faster so the visit would end.

Now, looking around thirteen years old, Xiao walked along the hallways, trying to ease his boredom of visiting Portugal to watch him and England discuss war contributions and naval bases for the possibility of a second world war.

It wasn't until he got to Kai's door, he finally stopped and thought about knocking to see what Kai was up to. He thought maybe Kai would finally answered the door. Maybe the could have some fun and destroy Portugal's house or trick the maids.

But he put his hand back down before he tried to knock, what was the point anyway? Kai wouldn't answered, he hasn't answered in years so why would he answered today? When he got back to the foyer, he sat on the first step and laid his chin on the palm of his hands.

Lisbon Portugal, 1975

Xiao just said his goodbyes to Timor who just left for the airport. She was finally free from Portugal's rule, he withdrew the troops there so Timor declared her independence from him. With Timor gone, him and Kai were the only Asian colonies left, everyone else was independent and now it was only Kai and him.

He slowly walked upstairs, his shoes clattering along the floor, even though Kai didn't come out of his room and there was a slim chance he would answered, Xiao was sure that he must be feeling the same way he was.

Stopping at Kai's door, he knocked hesitantly but got no answered so he knock more firmly. Even though he got no answer, he knew Kai was on the other side of the door. "Kai?" he called out receiving no answer. "Come on, I know your in there." he said sighing, "Portugal's has been asking where you been."

Still no answer.

"They're tell me to have courage, and I'm trying to...I'm right out here for you." Xiao glanced at the door once more. "So just lemme in..." He started pleading to the door unsure if this was actually going anywhere.

He leaned her head on the door, "we only got each other now, just you and me..." turning to press his back to the door "what are we going to do..." he wondered out loud as her voice began to crack, tears rolling down his eyes.

Getting no answer upset him even more, what happen to the Kai he know and love? Xiao had never felt so lost and didn't know what to say, he just needed Kai back even just for a few moments.

"Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?" he tried with a bitter laugh as the tears started to fell on his cheeks but still getting no answer. He tugged his knees to his chest and leaned his head against the door figuring it was the closest he was going to get to Kai.

Lisbon, December 1st 1998

Kai glanced out his window, ignoring Portugal's calling for him it didn't matter anymore. He was all alone now since Hong Kong's sovereignty was] return to China making him the only Asian colony left. He didn't think it would bother him this much when he first heard that Hong Kong would be retuning to China. But now that he was really gone...well it just made him feel lonely.

_Don't be so selfish_, Kai scoffed to himself, he knew England only had a ninety nine year least on Hong Kong so he knew from the beginning that Hong Kong would eventually go back. But even that though didn't make his loneliness go away.

Lost in thought, he looked out the window again to see snowflakes falling from the clouds to the ground covering it in a light layer of white. The snow made him smile fondly, remembering all those years Xiao had tried to get him to build a snowman with him.

He always told Xiao to go away though, thinking he was too old to be doing childish things like building a snowman. But now...

Kai leaned his head on the window, thinking of all those years he rejected Xiao's offer of play and now there was no one to ask him if he wanted to build a snowman.

Kai bit his lip as he started talking to himself, "yes, I wanna build a snowman, sorry it took so long..." Kai closed his eyes imaging Xiao's face "I didn't know...I needed you...I really do..." He whispered, watching the snowflakes twinkled around in the sky

"And now your gone..." Not caring if he sounded crazy since no one was here to hear his quip.

"Please, just ask me once more...just one more time..." Kai asked despite knowing that Xiao was far away in China and couldn't hear his thought from such a far distance but it didn't matter since he just wanted the loneliness, the pain to go away even just temporally.

"Promise...I'll open the door..." Tears started rolling down his cheek because he knew his promise didn't mean anything when the person the promise was for wasn't even there.

Kai smiled sadly, even though Xiao wasn't there to hear him it brought him peace that he was finally able to answered his question from so many years ago.

"Yes, I wanna build a snowman..."

The tears were now landing on his cheeks, looking out the window for a few seconds until a voice came from the the hallway.

"Then let's build a snowman!"

Kai turned quickly, instantly recognizing that voice...standing up he quickly stride towards the door turning the doorknob. Opening it, he came face to face with Xiao who was looking up at him with his usual unreadable expression but he couldn't help but notice a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Xiao...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mr. China?" Kai asked in confusion making Xiao's mouth curl in a rare smile.

"Teacher needs to go over some trade agreements with Portugal so I came along" Xiao shrugged acting like it wasn't a big issue.

"But, how did you...?"Kai trailed off but Xiao quickly interrupted him.

"It doesn't really matter does it, if we wanna build a snowman we better get out there before the snow melts." Xiao grinned a little more amusement then before.

Kai felt himself smiling as well as the started walking downstairs both smiling ear to ear all ready to face the cold because they finally get to build a snowman together.

Sorry for the cliche ending but I didn't know a good way to end the story, but I hope you like it so please R & R!

**Notes**

Iz: Hong Kong is referring to Isabella of Portugal who was queen from 1526 to 1539.

Contributions and Naval Bases: Though Portugal was officially neutral during World War Two, they let England used their islands as a naval base during WWII

East Timor: East Timor was the last major Asian colony who gain independence on November 20, 1975

Hong Kong sovereignty was given back to China on July 1, 1997 while Macau sovereignty wasn't until December 20, 1999

Thanks For Reading ^o^


End file.
